


Shark bait HOO HA HA

by Electrauma



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, I will never be sorry for this, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merdicks, Mildly Dubious Consent, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrauma/pseuds/Electrauma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((I'm not even remotely sorry for that title))</p>
<p>I could say this whole thing starts with two gay boys slung over a rock, seductively offering themselves to the most gorgeous of bara fish babes.</p>
<p>But I'd be getting ahead of myself, wouldn't I~?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark bait HOO HA HA

Beach vacation? Oh yes. No parents? Hell yeah. Enough money to eat junk food for every meal? Mmm yes. 

Cousins and best bros, Alfred. F. Jones and Allen. L. Jones, are officially on summer break. They got on the flight at a bitch ass hour so they could get to the hotel and check in early, allowing them time relax and enjoy their first day on the big island. Fuck yeah, HAWAIIAN VACATION!

They already had a list of things they wanted to do, which got tossed out the window when they saw signs blocking off a 'forbidden beach' they felt drawn to. Alfred had dug up a blog about it on his phone, but found no viable excuse not to violate the sign's wishes.  
They were caught by some asshole fellow tourist the first time, second time by a shop owner, third by a cyclist who wouldn't stop following them until they got into their room back at the hotel. Then they made a plan. They gathered up a bag each full of food, drink, towels and spare clothes, brought their money, and headed out the door. The almost got to the forbidden beach when the fucking cyclist showed up so they had to feign interest in a little burger joint across the street (a valiant sacrifice, really). The cyclist sat inside and ate their as well, made loud conversation with everyone, and once again followed them back to their room.

It was annoying, but the boys had resolve. They waited until the very last moments of sunlight, carefully exiting their rooms without being seen and made their way to the beach, narrowly avoiding being seen by the cyclist as the damned freak rode by the beach again as not a minute before the boys heard his stupid ass yelling some kind of native greeting to the restaurant owner. The boys had been hiding behind, and almost under, a rock nearby as he passed. The two popped their heads up and made a mad dash farther out along the path beyond the signs. They could swear they heard shouting behind them, but luckily it was all paranoia. 

The sunset had been in full swing when they left the hotel, but now the moon had already started making its way up higher into the sky as the boys made their way to the beach. Judging by the way the sand reflected the moonlight so blindingly the boys could agree this beach had never been used and the sand was perfectly white.  
Allen spread out the blanket as Alfred stripped down to his trunks. They were going night swimming. They were going to enjoy this beach. They were, dammit!

Alfred was going in first. The water wasn't terribly cold, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. He saw a rock after he'd been going for a while and decided to head towards it for a rest. Once he got on he looked back to the shore, just barely able to see Allen or their things at all... He looked around at the water, something pulling his gaze lower as his eyes slowly settled on someone just beneath the surface staring up at him. He blinked and the stranger pulled himself up a little, now holding his head above the water and staring at Alfred sweetly. "U-uhm, hello..." Alfred said, starting to take in and be taken in by the stranger's oddly beautiful purple eyes. "Privyet, Alfred~" The stranger spoke, an accent adding a slight purr in his voice. But the minute he spoke Alfred was lost, just as all humans who encounter merfolk at the breeding period are. 

The merman pulled himself higher onto the rock, climbing over Alfred. He had white hair that practically glowed in the moonlight and a set of tribal tattoos collared around his neck. "My name is Ivan, but from now on you may call me Vanya~" He said, leaning closer to Alfred, taking in how the boy's sky blue eyes were dilating. He was reacting well to Ivan's pheromones, but then again it was why he was here after all... "Do you know why I called you, Alfred~?" Ivan asked, running a hand down the boy's chest. Alfred shook his head. "My kind looks for a mate once the come of age, but usually we mate with our own kind. However, sometimes when we call out for a lover a human, no matter how far away, will hear it. Since you're a human you wouldn't actually notice having heard it, I was several hundreds of miles away from you at the time. But when it hit you, I felt us being pulled together~ The signs that were put up to dissuade travelers from coming to this beach is usually sufficient, but any time my kind calls and ends up pulling your kind to the shore it makes them strongly determined to join their mates~" Ivan's hand had pulled away the swim trunks and was sliding up Alfred's thigh softly, carefully. "When you received my call I learned much about you~" Ivan smiled softly. "I learned your name, where you're from, your age, and-" Ivan's hands groped and kneaded Alfred's balls. "all your sensitive places~" Alfred mewled under him and spread his legs wider for him. "Oh~ Alfred," Ivan began to moan breathily. "You're going to make such a lovely mate for me~ I promise to be good to you~"

Alfred moaned with abandon as Ivan caressed him, running his fingers and palms over his dick, his hips, his arms. Everything that was laid open for his mate had to felt, had to be experienced.  
Ivan's moans were following Alfred's own like a dance of pleasured sounds. He leaned down over the boy and kissed him deeply, Alfred reciprocating immediately. Soon enough tongues were dancing with one another, much like their hips, and Ivan carefully balanced his weight to which ever hand was free while he worked on positioning himself. Once he was sure of himself Ivan bucked his hips forward, his cock slipping out of its sheath and pushing into Alfred. Though thin and pliant at first, it began to swell and stiffen once inside Alfred. Ivan began to move at a steady rhythm as Alfred quickly became used to the sensation and started letting out the most wanton noises. They encouraged Ivan to pick up to his true, desperate pace, rapidly pounding into Alfred. Alfred nearly screamed when he felt something inside him start to be punished so beautifully, and he wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist and tail to pull Ivan closer.

Ivan, true to his mer heritage, possesed the ability to fire off nerve impulses from several points of his body; making him as dangerous as an eel, but in cases like this he was as pleasurable as sin itself.  
He continued pounding into his precious mate, letting his fingertips send little charges along Alfred's skin and doing the same in more private areas as well. Soon he felt his lover tighten around him and arch closer to his chest, spilling warmth violently across their abdomens. Ivan looked down and let himself be lost to that lovely face that expressed such intense pleasure for only his eyes to see, burying his length deep inside Alfred with a few more thrusts and emptying himself, crying out passionately for all gods to witness his euphoria.

 

Allen only just barely heard a noise over the sound of the waves. For some reason his senses were a lot higher than usual, and he was anxious to be in the water. He started off simply walking towards the water, but something sent a shiver down his spine and tugged him into a run.  
He hit the water and immediately began swimming like an Olympian gold medalist, only bothering to check his surroundings to decide on a direction and head for the rock that was closest to him. He climbed up, panting hard, and looked around. He didn't see anyone, but he felt watched. Just as he was scanning the water he felt his focus being pulled until he saw a fin peaking out of the water. He started to panic as soon as it disappeared, scooting back on the rock and away from the edge. He heard the water break behind him and he looked over his shoulder quickly to see a man with black hair and red eyes, some rather impressive looking tribal tattoos on his chest, staring hungrily at him. And flicking his tail impatiently.

Allen's senses felt overwhelmed. The man grabbed his waist and pulled him close, burying his face in Allen's neck and starting to nip and suck tenderly. Allen melted, but managed to get a weak "Who a-are you~?" The man pulled away and stared into his new lover's eyes. "My is Vladimir. I am your mate." Vladimir exchanged in a rough and deep voice, accent thicker then his brother's. He resumed his attack on Allen's neck and laid him down, pulling himself over the boy properly. Vladimir ran his tongue all over the front of him, letting his nerve pulses lave over the flesh in tight waves. Allen arched up, only to be pushed back down as close to gentle as Vladimir could manage in a serious effort not to kill the boy while still remaining in control. He tugged off the clothing he didn't ever again want to see his mate wearing and lapped curiously and the human anatomy, pleased at the favorable reactions he was receiving from it. He examined further and happily discovered his human had an entrance and rolled his tongue over it excitedly, getting dizzy and lightheaded from the hormones building up in his system as well the the needy scent of his mate.

Vladimir dragged himself up to eye level with Allen, unsheathing himself and plunging into the virgin tightness in one swift movement. Allen started a moan softly, but it gradually picked up in pitch as Vladimir swelled and throbbed within him. As Vladimir began thrusting, he also began talking. "You seem like you'll be a decent mate... NNH... Yeah... Yeah, I think I'll enjoy you... You look just right, just like my type... MNN... I'll bet you'll great with tat-" Allen cut him off by kissing him passionately, rocking his hips into Vladimir's thrusts. "Perfect..." Vladimir said almost breathlessly when they pulled apart to breathe. He began thrusting in even harder, pushing himself as deep as he could go, drawing out the most lovely and passionate sounds he's ever heard from his boy. He tried to stay silent to enjoy the noises, but ended up failing as Allen let out a scream and clenched tightly around his cock. Vladimir mewled softly as he felt his mate spilling his seed onto him and was soon undone himself, moaning out loud and pleasure filled when he came. Allen having pulled him close and digging his nails into Vladimir's neck, unwittingly pleasuring his lover just the way he liked.

 

For merfolk, mating is for life. Even if their mate is human. Because they know of ways to keep them; Whether it's by keeping them in a cave beneath the sea that has an airy place for their human to survive, or they go about the rights of changing their lovers into one of their kind. A mer will always find a way.

Ivan and Vladimir proudly boasted their mates to all beneath the sea.  
Alfred was always adorned with pearls that matched his lover's beautiful white locks, the tattoos that wove around his waist like a band matched those on Ivan's neck.  
Allen's pearls and piercings were black, and his tattoos were wrapped around his arms as a glorious statement of being Vladimir's mate.  
Ivan and Vladimir always remained at their lover's sides, forever basking in the joy the boys brought to them by the boys, and Allen and Alfred were happily doted on in everything by their most wonderful lovers. 

They slept in their mate's arms , shark tails woven with their lovely glimmering ones. The price to pay was the surface world, to which they would never return. 

And gladly so, as long as the cyclist lived.

**Author's Note:**

> fish sticks in the stink...
> 
> *Immature laughing*


End file.
